Problem: If $f(x)$ is a function, then we define the function $f^{(n)}(x)$ to be the result of $n$ applications of $f$ to $x$, where $n$ is a positive integer. For example, $f^{(3)}(x)=f(f(f(x)))$.

We define the $\textit{order}$ of an input $x$ with respect to $f$ to be the smallest positive integer $m$ such that $f^{(m)}(x)=x$.

Now suppose $f(x)$ is the function defined as the remainder when $x^2$ is divided by $11$. What is the order of $5$ with respect to this function $f$?
Solution: By computing the first few $f^{(n)}(5)$, we get \begin{align*}
f^{(1)}(5)=f(5) = 3,\\
f^{(2)}(5)=f(f^{(1)}(5))=f(3)=9,\\
f^{(3)}(5)=f(f^{(2)}(5))=f(9)=4,\\
f^{(4)}(5)=f(f^{(3)}(5))=f(4)=5.
\end{align*}Thus, the desired order is $\boxed{4}$.